


一个惊喜（同居生活30题—No.20）

by smile88325



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: “先生，您需要一些特别的客房服务吗？”Javi有些愕然，这是冰演的官方酒店，按说安保工作还是不错的，他不知道这种职业的人为什么会进入酒店，并且敲开了自己的房门。
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	一个惊喜（同居生活30题—No.20）

**Author's Note:**

> 同居生活30题No.20:一个惊喜  
> 完整版来啦！食用愉快！  
> 过两天锁定🔒

每年在日本巡回冰演的时候，总有人会脱离大部队，外国人会被邀请录制电视节目，本国人要参加各种活动宣传。而结弦永远是最忙的那一个，特别是今年，以至于从演出开始以来他都没能和Javi好好独处一下。  
Javi看了一下手机，结弦并没有回复他最后一条信息。他留在上一站演出的城市处理工作，要明天才能和大部队汇合。Javi在酒店房间里躺的有点无聊，想着要不要去问问Alex他们有没有什么计划出去逛逛。  
咚咚咚。  
有人敲门，Javi以为会是Alex或者Eric，但他打开门，发现门外站着个漂亮的男孩子。  
“先生，您需要一些特别的客房服务吗？”  
Javi有些愕然，这是冰演的官方酒店，按说安保工作还是不错的，他不知道这种职业的人为什么会进入酒店，并且敲开了自己的房门。他打量了一下那个男孩子，他有张奇怪的脸，很清纯又让人充满欲望。他穿了件大的不合身的帽衫，衣服下摆只漏出一点短裤的边，会让人差点以为他没穿裤子———他的裤子真的很短，大概只够遮住他桃子一样的屁股。白色的长袜在膝盖下面一点，刚好包裹住线条结实的小腿，剩下的部分都露在外面，他的腿也很漂亮，Javi觉得喉咙有点紧。他又把视线回到男孩脸上，男孩子看着他笑，从口袋里摸出一根草莓味的棒棒糖，剥开糖纸含进嘴里，然后拨了拨自己头发。他有一头奶油咖啡色的头发，很温柔的颜色。  
“您怎么不说话。”他眨眼睛，慢慢的把棒棒糖在嘴里转了一圈，然后拔出来。  
Javi下意识地咽了一下口水：“我有男朋友。”  
“哦，真可惜。”男孩子做作地撇嘴：“但是他现在不在，不是吗？”  
“他不在不代表我可以欺骗他。”  
“您的男朋友可真幸运。”他羡慕地叹气：“有这么英俊，而且爱他的人。不过这只是玩玩，他不会知道的。”  
Javi看着他，并不说话，他很煎熬，这个男孩子无疑是他喜欢的类型，甚至说还超出了他的想象。  
“难道说，您对我不满意吗？”  
他又走上前一步，用两根手指在Javi胸前慢慢的走，一直走到他脖子上，然后贴近他的耳朵。  
“也许我应该再多给您看一些。”  
“很好，我只看。”Javi又吞了一下口水，终于放弃抵挡：“进来，把门关上。”  
男孩子眼睛一亮，在玄关就迫不及待地扑在Javi身上，试图用他柔软的胳膊圈住Javi的脖子，但Javi推开了他。  
“我说了，我只是看。你不是说要给我看更多吗？”  
男孩子眨了眨眼睛，一点不害羞地往房间里走，一边走一边脱他的上衣。他的皮肤和Javi想象的一样完美，他真的非常漂亮，脊椎骨随着他走路的姿势轻微的扭动，像一条诱人的蛇。Javi有点遗憾，他以为他衣服下面会穿一些符合他职业特点的内衣，那种透明的，或者有蕾丝花边的。他在椅子上坐下的时候，身上只剩一双白色的袜子，他甩了甩头，伸手拨弄自己的头发，好像对它们非常满意。他嘴里还嘬着那颗棒棒糖，和牙齿碰撞不停的发出细碎的声音。  
Javi走上前，在他面前附身，他嗅到他头发上染发剂的味道，不是太好闻，但是无伤大雅，他伸手拔掉了男孩嘴里的棒棒糖，粉色的糖脱离他漂亮的嘴唇时，发出“啵”的一声。  
“先生，那是我的糖。”  
“你可以含点别的。”  
Javi把那颗糖放进嘴里，在他对面坐下，挑了一下眉毛。男孩子愣了一下，但他很快就明白过来，他看着Javi，含住自己的手指吮吸，直到它们粘满了唾液。然后，他慢慢地抬起一条腿，把膝盖搭在扶手上，朝着Javi打开自己。  
“嗯……”  
他用手指在自己后穴周围揉按，那里看起来非常的紧，几乎无法容下一根手指。Javi甚至有一瞬间怀疑他是否刚刚从事这个职业。但他很快的打消了自己的念头，男孩看起来并不生疏，他懂得如何在放松和取悦自己的同时，展开一场淫靡的表演。  
“我是你第几个客人？”Javi把那颗糖咬的咔哒咔哒响，觉得有点莫名的烦躁。  
“唔……今天的话，是第一个。”  
“啧。”他觉得更烦躁了：“那之前呢？”  
“我，我不记得了。”他似乎被这个问题刺激到，身上很快浮出一层粉色：“很多人都想要我。”  
男孩眯着眼睛，低声呻吟。他已经在自己身上塞了三根手指，他在很努力地寻找自己身体里的那个地方，他下意识地把另一条腿也搭在扶手上，这个姿势让他整个人往下滑，差点从椅子上掉下去，Javi下意识地站想要去扶住他。  
“啊！”  
他终于找到了。  
咔。Javi把嘴里的糖咬碎了。男孩抬起眼睛，看向他，露出狐狸一样的笑。  
“味道好吗？”  
Javi附身看着他的眼睛：“太甜了。”  
“糟糕，那更甜的东西您要怎么办呢？”  
他突然坐起来，飞快地搂住Javi的脖子，用力的吻他，但Javi并不配合，他躲开了：“我说过了，我只看，我有男朋友。”  
“你玩够了没有！”  
他终于忍不住了，半是生气半是撒娇的大声抱怨。Javi忍不住大笑，伸手掐了一下他的脸：“明明是你要玩的。”  
结弦哼了一声，手毫不客气地顺着他胸口往下摸。他有点用力，Javi重重地抽了一口气，抓住他的手，故意招惹他：“你的服务太差劲了。”  
结弦被他气笑了：“我哪里差劲？！”他抬起膝盖在Javi腿间顶了一下：“我看你很兴奋。”  
Javi厚着脸皮不承认，还在演戏：“我觉得你真的不擅长这个，你没什么经验对吗？不过没关系，这样也挺好，我会按说好的价格付你钱。”  
“这位先生。”结弦毫不意外地中了他的激将法，他站起来把Javi往床上推：“我看您也不年轻了，我怕我的服务太刺激，您身体吃不消。”  
Javi被他推的摔倒在床上，仰躺着闷闷地笑，他半靠在床头，朝结弦张开双手，示意他过来：“所以呢？可以开始了嘛？”  
结弦先是瞪了他一眼，然后故意放慢动作爬到他身上吻他，从眉毛，鼻尖，到下巴，故意错开Javi想要吻他的嘴唇，然后去舔他的耳廓，用犬齿刮他的脖子。Javi下意识地想伸手去搂他，被结弦打开了。  
“享受你的客房服务，先生。”结弦把双手按在他的胸口上，然后向下滑：“我会让您满意的。”  
他把脸埋在Javi的腿间，隔着衣物磨蹭了一会儿，然后解开扣子，用牙齿咬着拉链往下拉。Javi早就硬了，结弦故意在他的性器上呼吸，满意地看到Javi抖了一下，这把它含住，慢慢地吞吐。Javi忍不住的叹气，从他的视角看下去，只能看到结弦的头顶，和拱起的后背，他无法拒绝他漂亮的男朋友这样取悦自己，只是结弦陌生的发色让他突然有种奇怪的感觉。  
“停。”  
“怎么了？”  
结弦似乎有点意外，Javi很快调整好了语气：“我想要你骑我。”  
“是，先生。”结弦看着他笑，跨坐在他身上，试探地扭动了一下。他们有差不多两周没有亲热过了，此时身体能够贴在一起都让他们难耐地叹气。结弦直起腰，扶着Javi的性器慢慢地往下沉。他自己做准备总是没有Javi帮他做的好，他有点疼，但又觉得兴奋。他感觉到Javi抓住了他的臀部，阻止他继续向下。  
“慢点，宝贝。”  
结弦深吸了口气，他没有意识到自己刚才可能在发抖。Javi耐心地给他适应的时间，他撑住结弦的手，等到他又放松下来时和他十指相扣。这像是一个信号，结弦低声呻吟，最终完全的到了底部。  
“Jabi……”  
结弦还是演不下去了，他坐在Javi身上上下起伏，下意识地不停喊他的名字，跟他撒娇：“Jabi，抱抱我……”  
Javi坐起来去抱他，紧紧地搂着他的腰，在他胸口亲吻吮吸，结弦高兴地呻吟，在他腿上蹦蹦跳跳，仰起脖子让他吻更多。Javi抓着他桃子一样的臀部往下压，顺着他向下的力度向上挺腰，结弦没过多久就受不了了，他咿咿呀呀地用日语和英语胡言乱语，Javi知道他想要什么，先故意放慢了节奏，更深的进入他。等到结弦忍不住又开始自己上下扭动的时候再加快，让他大声尖叫。  
“Jabi！Jabi，我快要……”结弦下意识地想去摸自己的性器，Javi抓住他的手缠在自己的脖子上，强迫他搂着自己。结弦带着哭腔呻吟，抱怨。Javi用力顶他，吻他，含着他的舌头低声哄他：“不要碰自己，我会让你就这样来的。乖一点，就这样，只有我，我们一起。”  
结弦茫然地点头，顺从他，他觉得身体深处有沉重的酸痛感，在高潮边缘停滞的感觉让他想哭。但他知道他永远都可以无条件的相信他的Jabi，他完全顺着Javi的节奏放松自己，Javi没有骗他，他真的就这么来了。他射出的东西在两人之间搞的一团糟，但他没有力气去介意，他重重的的倒在Javi身上，大口喘息。  
“抱歉，我忘了安全套。”  
Javi还没有退出来，他吻他，跟他道歉。结弦能感觉到自己身体里粘稠的液体，不太舒服，但可以忍受。  
“没关系的，先生。”结弦故意还这样叫他：“您是第一个，也是唯一一个可以射在我里面的客人。”  
“别这么说，我真的会吃醋。”Javi用力抱他，在他肩膀上咬了一下。结弦一点不生气，反而咯咯的笑，他们在床上纠缠，懒洋洋地不愿起来，有一句没一句的聊天。  
“你怎么染了头发？”  
“嗯，Saya给我看她新染头发的照片，我觉得好好看哦，所以我也去买了染发剂，不过是一次性的。”结弦趴在Javi胸前，他还是有点气喘吁吁的：“好看吗？”  
“很漂亮。”Javi伸手拨弄他的头发，低头在他头顶亲了一下：“只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
结弦抬起眼睛看他，把下巴架在他胸口，Javi伸手捧住他的脸颊，用拇指轻轻地摩挲：“我也不知道，可能有点陌生。”  
“是不是很刺激。”  
结弦得意地笑了，Javi也跟着笑：“没错，我真的吓了一跳。”  
“那你喜欢吗？像这样，像是和另一个不一样的我。”  
结弦慢慢撑起身子，向上爬，直到和他视线平齐。他似乎有点不安，Javi知道他在想什么，所以他并不回答，只是认真地吻他。结弦满意地从鼻子里发出细小的哼声，他们懒洋洋地接吻，Javi握住他的腰，低声问他。  
“你还想要吗？”  
“唔……”结弦有点为难：“Jabi，刚才真的好棒，我也很想再一次，但是我好累啊。”  
“那你不能这样，趴在我身上，还扭来扭去。”  
“嗯，那也许明天早晨吧……”  
“明天大家要一起去观光。”  
“啊哈！观光还是我？”  
结弦坐起来，被单顺着他的脊背滑下来，露出他一丝不挂的身体。他现在在Javi面前一点不害羞，他甚至还猫一样的伸了一下懒腰。  
“你。”那还用问吗？答案理所当然：“现在我们去洗澡，明天早上我会用特殊服务叫醒你。”  
结弦得到满意的答案，他又趴回他身上，搂着Javi不让他起床，然后叹气：“我不想洗澡，我好不容易染了头发。”  
“那等我们回了加拿大，你想怎么染都可以。”  
“那我要染成紫色！”  
“…………”  
他们又纠缠了好一会儿，结弦终于累了，放开Javi让他去浴室给浴缸放水。他从床头柜上摸到自己的手机，发现有好几个未接来电。有Zhenya，还有Johnny，他有点奇怪，他回拨Zhenya的电话，很快就有人接了。  
“嘿，Winnie bear。”  
接电话的是Johnny，Johnny还是一如既往温柔地喊他，但结弦觉得他声音有点奇怪：“Hey，Johnny，你和Zhenya在一起？有什么事吗？”  
“噢，亲爱的，你……我，我该怎么说呢。”  
结弦似乎听见Zhenya在电话那边哭，他更奇怪了，还有点担心：“是Zhenya？她还好吗？”  
“嗯，听我说亲爱的，我接下来说的话可能你会不相信，可能你会伤心，但我觉得你应该知道真相。”  
“啊？”  
“是Javi！他怎么能这么对你？！”Zhenya似乎从Johnny手里抢走了电话，她哭的上气不接下气，语无伦次地说道：“你才离开一天，他就……他是个混蛋！我看见他，有个人进他房间！我还听见……他们，他们好脏！”  
“啊这……”  
结弦只觉得脑子里嗡的一声，他又尴尬又哭笑不得，还隐约为朋友的关心感到欣慰，他完全不知道该说什么才好。Zhenya在电话那边哭的呕吐，像是遭遇了人生中最沉重的打击，Johnny一边哄她，一边安慰结弦：“亲爱的，别这样，跟我说点什么。我知道这很难……天啊，我真没想Fernandez能干出这种事！”  
“怎么了？”  
Javi从浴室出来的时候，看到的就是结弦呆滞地举着手机的样子。  
“呃……”  
“是Zhenya？”  
她哭了太大声了，Javi很难听不见，他有点担心地从结弦手里接过电话，结弦甚至没想到要怎么阻止他。  
“Zhenya？出什么事了？你在哪儿？你安全吗？”  
“……Javi？”Zhenya的哭声，Johnny的抱怨声戛然而止。  
“是我，你怎么了？你还好吗？”  
“你跟结弦在一起？”  
“呃，怎么了？”  
回答他的是Zhenya的尖叫和挂断电话的声音。  
“……我好像聋了。”Javi茫然地看向结弦：“但我好像听见她骂我。”  
“emmmmm……”  
“到底怎么了？”  
“别问。”结弦痛苦地捂住了脸：“什么都别问了。”  
结局就是，尽管他们买了花和礼物送给关心他们的朋友们，但Zhenya和Johnny还是一个星期都没有理他们。


End file.
